Flinch (Hero Datafile)
FLINCH (Toby Wood, secret) Almost nothing is known of Flinch’s past except; he may have been another “Legacy” case (offspring of superhuman parents) from Hull House in Orloo, Ontario. Shortly before his powers manifested and he was transferred from Hull House to the new Department H Headquarter, Toby was infected by a mysterious man calling himself Raven with a mutated variant of the Legacy virus. He was put in isolation, so as not to endanger other mutants at Department H. Through the infection Department H first assumed Toby was a mutant, but after they learned about the mutation of the deadly virus they dismissed that theory. He was healed from the Legacy virus along with the rest of the infected, when Colossus sacrificed himself for all humanity. Toby always had a low self-esteem, due to rejection from the other kids and most adults at Hull House. This came through his demon-like appearance with pointed ears, red eyes and sharp fangs, but the manifestation of his powers and living in isolation increased the tendency to stay apart from other people. Since his powers activated he emits a glowing red aura that smells strongly sulphuric, a phenomenon that increases in intensity, whenever he uses his ability to release blasts of an unknown hellish energy from his hands. Toby’s reflexes are superhuman and he avoids physical contact with other people whenever possible, earning him the codename Flinch. He desperately seeks his origin, hoping to find someone along the path who will not define him by his monstrous features or his repelling smell, but for the person beneath them. Affiliations: Solo D10, Buddy D8, Team D6 Distinctions: Brimstone Stench, Demonic Features, Parcour Traceur Power Sets: PSEUDODEMONIC METABOLISM Brimstone Energy Blast D8, Enhanced Senses D8, Enhanced Speed D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Superhuman Reflexes D10 SFX: Area Attack. Target multiple opponents. For every additional target, add d6 to your pool and keep +1 effect die. SFX: Expert Traceur. Step up or double an Acrobatics-based stunt. If your roll fails, step up your lowest stress die or take d6 stress of a type you don’t have currently. SFX: Flinch. Spend 1 PP to add Superhuman Reflexes (or step up if already in your pool) and reroll all dice on a reaction. SFX: Unleashed. Step up or double any Brimstone Energy Blast power for one action. If that action fails, add a die to doom pool equal to the normal rating of that power die. SFX: Versatile. Replace Enhanced Reflexes with 2D6 on your next roll. Limit: Awful Smell. Turn Brimstone Energy Blast into a complication when socializing with others, or trying to use your Covert Rookie Specialty to hide to gain 1 PP. Limit: Uncertain Origin. Step up emotional stress inflicted by tales about the origins of your powers or your powers’ effect on you to gain 1 PP. Specialties: Acrobatic Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Combat Rookie D6, Covert Rookie D6 Milestones: ''' '''WHO COULD LOVE A CREATURE LIKE ME ? 1 XP When you try to take on a problem by yourself. 3 XP When you spend a Transition Scene with a teammate and open up to him or her about your uncertain origin, or difficulties dealing with your powers. 10 XP When you either uncover your true origin of your powers, or learn to live with them and stop trying to uncover your mysterious past. [Scene Cues: Sasquatch – Transition: Walter oversees a Beta Flight training session. After the session is over Flinch unassertively asks Walter, if he can help provide clues toward his mysterious origin. Could the Department’s old experiments with Woodgod have something to do with it ? Northstar – Transition: Flinch shyly asks Northstar questions about his book, then tries to ask, if he can help provide clues toward his mysterious origin. Could Northstar establish contact with his old fellow X-Institute member Nightcrawler ?] Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Alpha Flight Category:Beta Flight Category:Canadian Characters